


Mini

by RoseIsRelatable



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Baby, Co-Parenting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Rose's WeUs universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsRelatable/pseuds/RoseIsRelatable
Summary: Now that the world tour is a memory, Hyungu's ex Amanda is back. And she's brought him a surprise.Beginning right after the events of the Tour Diaries series.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 55
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Hyungu's story!

~Prologue - The World Tour Encore Show, Seoul~

Hyungu wasn’t sure why he agreed to step outside and talk to his ex. Maybe he expected Amanda to provide a little closure for him. She took him out behind the venue and leaned against the wall, not making eye contact. Her hands rested softly against her stomach. Hyungu stood in front of her, patience slowly draining away. “Are you going to say anything to me?” he finally asked.

“I’m sorry, Hyungu,” Amanda said, still not meeting his eyes. The last time she started a conversation with those words, he didn’t have a girlfriend anymore when it ended. He folded his arms across his chest and waited for her to continue. “I never had a girlfriend. I lied.”

“Why?” Hyungu growled. Amanda shrank, wrapping her arms around herself. Hyungu knew he was being cold.

“I… I thought it would be better for you if you had a reason to break up with me. I couldn’t just end it all without giving you a reason. And I knew if I told you the real reason you’d insist on staying, but I was so afraid of ruining your reputation.” 

“Having a girlfriend wouldn’t ruin my reputation,” Hyungu said. “You know that. It might piss a few hundred people off, but who cares? Fuck them. So, what are you here for? You think you can just come back and apologize for lying and everything will be fine again?”

“No, Hyungu. Nothing like that.” Amanda bit her bottom lip. “I just… I realized this isn’t something I can do on my own. I think I need you. We don’t ever have to get back together if you don’t want to. But you should know that I’m pregnant.”

Hyungu felt his heart skip. He turned cold with fear. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve seen a doctor about it,” Amanda said. “I’m… let me think… about ten weeks? Give or take a few days. As I said, we never have to date again. I just don’t want to do this alone. And I think this baby deserves to know their father.”

“I… I need some time,” Hyungu breathed. He let his arms drop to his sides. “I’m going back in to pack up. You should go home. Get there safely.”

* * *

“Do you still want to date me?” Hyungu mumbled against Yonghoon’s bare chest. The fingers carding through his hair paused. “I mean, now that Amanda came back and told the truth. I wouldn’t want to be with me if I were you.”

“I still want to be with you,” Yonghoon said, resuming running his fingers through Hyungu’s hair at a soothing pace. “I do think you need to figure out what happens when Amanda graduates and goes home. How much are you actually going to see your kid after that?”

“I don’t know.” Hyungu squeezed his eyes shut. Yonghoon pulled the blanket up, covering Hyungu’s shoulder. He held on tightly. Hyungu had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to leave Yonghoon’s bed that night if he wanted to. “We didn’t talk about any of that. I just told her I needed some time to think about it all. I don’t know what to do, hyung.”

“You want to be a dad, don’t you?” Yonghoon asked. Hyungu nodded. “Then you should talk things out with Amanda.”

“How do I trust her after she lied about something so big?”

Yonghoon shrugged. “Maybe you never will. Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be civil and raise your child if that’s what you want to do.”

“All I want to do right now is sleep,” Hyungu mumbled. 

* * *

Amanda had suggested meeting up for tea in a café. Hyungu had to insist on her meeting him at the band’s apartment. It wasn’t a conversation they could have in public. He could still make her a cup of tea if she wanted one so badly.

Hyungu’s own turmoil felt at odds with the generally happy mood in the apartment lately, sparked by Giwook and Dongmyeong’s upcoming wedding. He was excited for them, but the worry and anger and pain all seemed to fight against his excitement. So when Dongmyeong told Hyungu there would be an appointment the Wednesday before the wedding to have everyone’s suits fitted, all he could do was close his eyes, sigh, and nod. 

He made a pot of tea when Amanda arrived, setting the tea and cups on a tray and carrying it to the table in the living room. He poured her cup first, before serving himself. He drank deeply, focusing on the earthy flavor of the tea, the heat as it trickled down his throat and into his stomach, and the warmth that spread throughout his body. Opening his eyes again, Hyungu turned to look Amanda in the eyes for the first time since the world tour began. “I want to be there,” he said. “I want to raise my child.”

“Good,” Amanda said.

“What happens when you finish college and go home?”

“I don’t think I’m going home.” Amanda shrugged, pulling into herself more. She had never been so shy and uncomfortable around Hyungu and it scared him a little. “I mean, if you want to do this, I want them to be as close to their father as possible. So I might see if there’s a way for me to stay here. I’m sure it’ll be an easier process when I’m the mother of a native-born Korean.” She smiled slightly and sipped her tea. “I want you to name them. They’ll be mixed. It’ll be hard to fit in with an English name. So I want you to name them. Give them your family name, if it’s not too much to ask for. And choose a beautiful Korean name.”

“I can choose a name,” Hyungu said. “I don’t know about using my family name. I know it’s traditional for a baby to be registered under the father’s family name. I don’t trust you, Amanda.”

“I understand why you wouldn’t trust me,” she said. “Do what you want. Just as long as you’re here. I think I’d like to alternate weeks with you. Like, starting a few months after the baby is born. So I’ll have them for a week and you’ll take them for a week and we’ll just go back and forth like that.”

“That sounds kind of jarring for a baby,” Hyungu said. “I guess we’ll just have to see what works out. Is there anything you need from me right now?”

“Well, I have my twelve-week checkup on Saturday. I’d like you to come along if you can.”

“We’re babysitting Seungjin’s kids this weekend.” Hyungu refilled his teacup. “I’ll go, but I can’t be gone all day. And I have to be really careful about it. A few years ago, maybe I could walk into a hospital with someone and few people would take any notice. Not anymore. So, what happens at this checkup?”

“We’ll get to see the baby and hear their heartbeat.”

Hyungu poured more tea in Amanda’s cup. “I’ll make sure I can be there.”


	2. Chapter 1

Hyungu looked carefully at the ultrasound stills hanging on the wall in his bunk. Bbo-bbo was curled up in his lap, snoring, and he absently stroked the puppy’s soft fur while he studied the images. It was definitely a baby, although if he squinted he could see a T-Rex. The thought made him snort, which woke Bbo-bbo. “You miss your dads?” Hyungu cooed at him. “Hmm?” The little brindle pup turned his head to stare at Hyungu and yawned. “They’ll be home later today and then you can lick their faces. Dongmyeong especially loves it when you do that. That’s why he twists away and calls you gross. But you’re a good boy, aren’t you?” Bbo-bbo licked Hyungu’s hand. “You’ve been so good all week.”

Suddenly, Bbo-bbo perked up at attention. He sprang from Hyungu’s lap and tore out of the bedroom, paws skidding in the hallway. When he gained his traction, he shot down the hall and out to the living room, barking like mad. “Ah, no barking,” Hyungu mumbled uselessly. The band had learned over the past two weeks that if Bbo-bbo was going to bark, it was futile to try and stop him. 

“Puppy!” Giwook’s excited squeal carried all the way down the hall to Hyungu, who smiled at the sound. Good, the newlyweds made it home safely. He emerged from the bedroom to welcome them back. “Did he potty outside like a good boy?” Giwook asked. Harin assured him that Bbo-bbo was a perfect little angel while they were away. Bbo-bbo had his snout buried deep inside Dongmyeong’s shoe next to the front door. “Did you guys miss us as much as our puppy did?”

“I missed you a lot,” Hyungu began. “That doesn’t mean I’m gonna lick your face and inhale your foot stink like it’s the most comforting scent in the world.” He grabbed a can of beer out of the fridge and popped the top, then dropped down beside Yonghoon on the sofa and took a sip. “How was the honeymoon?”

“Absolutely phenomenal, hyung,” Dongmyeong said, scooping Bbo-bbo up in his arms. He tipped the pup onto his back and held him like a baby. 

“God, the food!” Giwook blurted. “The view from the penthouse!”

“The private pool,” Dongmyeong added. “The giant bathtub. Our bedroom had mood lighting, which was pretty great. I mean, we got  _ really  _ drunk on our first night, but everything else was fabulous. Right, jagiya?”

“Mmm,” Giwook hummed in agreement. “Did you guys all have an okay week?”

“Yeah,” Harin said. “We pretty much just hung out with your dog. He was pretty uneasy for the first couple of days. You know, since he couldn’t find you guys. You were supposed to be here and you weren’t. It threw him off a little and he didn’t want to go to sleep without the two of you at home. But he adjusted. Ended up snuggling in Yonghoon-hyung’s bed one night.”

“And scared the hell out of me!” Yonghoon added. “You call it snuggling. I was under attack.”

“He wasn’t attacking you,” Hyungu teased, laying his hand on Yonghoon’s thigh. “You just have to get used to the fact that I’m not the only male around here who wants to kiss you.”

“Funny, Pingu,” Yonghoon deadpanned. He draped his arm over Hyungu’s shoulders. “No, but I really do think I’m adjusting pretty well. He really is a very good dog. He just still makes me nervous. He wants to be around everyone and I don’t want anybody to step on him or trip because we’re not paying attention and he’s just -” Yonghoon held his free hand out in front of himself, palm facing down, “- right there, underfoot! Especially whenever we’re cooking.”

“Blame Giwook-ah for that,” Dongmyeong said, still cuddling the puppy against his chest. “He’s the one giving free samples.” His attention turned to Bbo-bbo and he babytalked, “Isn’t he? Giwookie-appa likes to give you people food and now you have a taste for it, huh? You’ll be a beggar for the rest of your life now.” He pulled back as Bbo-bbo’s tongue emerged from his mouth, slurping at Dongmyeong’s face. “No, that’s gross. You lick your own butthole and balls. At least Hyungu-hyung won’t have to worry about his child doing  _ that  _ of all things.”

“Oh, we took him for a little playdate with Sunny,” Hyungu said. “They got along really well. Like, there was the initial tentative butt-sniff, and then they were instant besties. I was a little absent during the whole thing, but I watched over them with Youngjo-hyung even as I went through my list of baby names.”

“Have you managed to narrow it down at all?” Dongmyeong asked. “She’s got to be almost halfway through the pregnancy by now, right?”

“Sixteen weeks,” Hyungu confirmed. “I have a few I like. Honestly, I’m kind of hoping for a girl. I like the name Sooji. Wouldn’t that be cute? Kang Sooji? For a boy, I’m thinking either Hyeokgu or Jaegu. It’s a bit of a toss-up right now between those two.”

“So, sharing your syllable, huh?” Dongmyeong said with a wink as he sat down next to the guitarist. “Didn’t think you were so traditional.” Bbo-bbo wriggled out of Dongmyeong’s grip and hopped down to the floor to inspect the luggage the couple had brought in. “Personally, I like Jaegu. Hyeokgu is nice. Hyeok is a great syllable. But Hyeokgu just has like… like a sharp edge right in the middle of it. You know what I mean? It doesn’t roll off the tongue like Jaegu. Flows nicely with your family name as well. Kang Jaegu.”

Hyungu took another sip of his beer. “It does sound pretty, doesn’t it?”

Hyungu and Amanda were only a day away from finding out if they were having a boy or a girl. He thought about it as he brushed his teeth that evening. He’d been back and forth with himself for days. Some days, he hoped for a daughter. Others, he dreamed of a son. A boy, he would know what to do with. As someone who had lived through boyhood in Korea, he felt qualified to guide a boy through life and provide meaningful advice. Although, that would mean eventually giving his son up for military service one day, which he knew would be an emotional experience.

Hyungu spat toothpaste into the sink and rinsed it down the drain. He flossed, thinking about the possibility of having a girl. He knew his daughter would grow up to be beautiful. He hoped that if he had a girl, she would be well-behaved and respectful. He wouldn’t have to worry about her serving her country unless she so chose, but he probably would have to worry about her growing into womanhood and bringing home boyfriends. Hyungu shuddered at the thought and poured a strong minty mouthwash into his mouth. He always made a point to swish it around for a full minute before spitting it out and retreating to the bedroom. 

Hyungu stood in the middle of the bedroom for a moment, glancing back and forth between his own bunk and where Yonghoon slept, and finally settled on tucking himself under Yonghoon’s blanket. He pressed against the older man’s back, resting a hand on Yonghoon’s hip as he inhaled a unique mix of soap and skin that was entirely Yonghoon. They still hadn’t discussed being official, not really. Hyungu appreciated Yonghoon’s seemingly unending patience with him. At the same time, the more they treated each other like boyfriends, the more Hyungu began to think of Yonghoon as his. He’d even told Amanda he had a boyfriend now. He pressed his lips against Yonghoon’s shoulder blade and was rewarded with Yonghoon’s hand engulfing his own, bringing it from the singer’s hip up to his chest, where he held it. Now comfortably trapped, Hyungu fell asleep.

In the practice room the next day, Hyungu’s phone flashed and buzzed on a small table next to his chair. The alert went unnoticed until they took a meal break. Hyungu scooped it up and pocketed it on the way out the door with his bandmates. They were headed to the company café for a light early dinner before digging back into songwriting. He pulled his phone out to check it while they waited for their food and found unopened messages from Amanda. The first was a blobby picture of an ultrasound where he could clearly make out the image of his baby.  _ I’ll bring you the printed photo soon, _ said an attached text message.  _ I hope you picked a good name for a boy. _

Hyungu smiled to himself as he typed the name he’d settled on, sent the text, and tucked his phone back in his pocket. “What are you so happy about?” Yonghoon asked, playfully elbowing Hyungu’s upper arm.

“I’ll tell you why later,” Hyungu promised. “Somewhere private.”


	3. Chapter 2

Hyungu slurped soup from his spoon. Yonghoon was smiling fondly at him across the table. He picked up a thick piece of beef from the grill with his chopsticks and offered it to Hyungu. “This one’s done,” he said as he pushed the meat close to Hyungu’s mouth. 

“Thanks.” Hyungu carefully took the steaming beef between his teeth. It was too hot to bite into just yet, so he held it there. Yonghoon stifled a laugh and Hyungu raised his eyebrows.

“You look just like a little puppy,” Yonghoon said. “It’s cute. You’re cute.” Hyungu tipped his head, dropping the meat into his mouth. He occasionally sucked in air as he chewed it, trying to cool it off on his tongue. Yonghoon smiled again. “I know I keep asking you this, but maybe this time your answer will be different-”

“Yeah,” Hyungu said, nodding. He wrapped his hand around his glass of beer and lifted it to his mouth. “My answer this time.” He took a sip. “It’s yes.”

“Are you serious?” Yonghoon blurted. “You didn’t even let me finish.”

Hyungu poked a piece of beef around on the grill in front of them, trying to nudge it into a sweet spot where it would get a good charred edge. “I’m serious,” he said. “I’ve thought about it a lot for a while now. I think I’m ready. I mean, you’ve been more than patient with me. And you’ve gone above and beyond anything I would have expected from a significant other, regardless of gender. Hyung, I think we can do it.”

“If we weren’t in the middle of a restaurant, I would kiss you.” Yonghoon’s gentle smile turned to an excited grin. He flipped another piece of beef on the grill and, having decided it was done, dropped it on a small pile of rice and kimchi he’d built on a bean leaf. He wrapped it all up and took a big, satisfying bite. “Coming here was a good idea,” he said, the words muffled by a mouthful of food. “I’m glad I thought of it.” He swallowed his food and washed it down with a sip of beer. “Hyungu-yah, does your family know you’re becoming a parent in a few months?”

“They do,” Hyungu replied. “They don’t understand why I won’t marry Amanda and, you know, make it right, but they know we’re having a baby.”

"I guess that's better than nothing?" Yonghoon shrugged. "And at least the company is doing their best to help you keep it all under wraps. Are you ready?"

"God, no." Hyungu laughed bitterly. "Not even close."

* * *

The boys were in the studio the following day. It was time to record a new mini album. Hyungu provided guitar cues while Harin recorded his drums. Giwook comforted the stressed out puppy in his lap.

Bbo-bbo was getting bigger, seemingly growing by the week. He curled against Giwook’s stomach and whimpered softly, agitated by the pounding of drums and crash of cymbals. “Why didn’t you leave him with ONEUS?” Yonghoon asked, shyly reaching over to pat Bbo-bbo’s back. “He would be so much more comfortable without drums banging in his sensitive little ears.”

“I know,” Giwook sighed. “We couldn’t just push our baby on them though. And who knows what they had planned for today? He probably would have ended up here anyway, tied up in the corner of their practice room while they danced. I’m sure he’s more comfortable in a familiar lap during a recording session than he would be on the cold floor while his uncles had fun without him.” Bbo-bbo started licking his paws. “He’s self-soothing. I should take him for a walk and get him out of the studio for a bit.”

“You’re recording next though,” Yonghoon said. “You’re tracking bass whenever Harin is satisfied with his drum tracks.”

“Damn,” Giwook grumbled. “Do you want to take him? I’ll put his harness on and hook up his leash.” Yonghoon looked apprehensive. He pulled his hand away from the puppy and scooted away from Giwook. “Come on, hyung. Walking a puppy is easy. Just don’t let go of the leash, keep him out of traffic and garbage, and clean up after him if he poops. We have this dispenser that attaches to your belt and holds like a hundred little blue bags made just for puppy poop.”

“He doesn’t poop a hundred times, does he?” Yonghoon snorted.

“He might do it once,” Giwook said. “And the keyword is ‘might’. It’s entirely likely you won’t have to deal with it at all. He went this morning on the walk over here. Dongmyeong wouldn’t stop to pick it up, of course. He made me do it.” Yonghoon raised an eyebrow at the maknae, who sighed. “He doesn’t like it because it’s warm and it stinks. Honestly, I don’t know what he expects from a human baby if we’re ever legally allowed to adopt. Or what will happen if he ever has to change Jaegu’s diaper when Hyungu’s not available. Anyway-” he moved the puppy into Yonghoon’s lap and stood up from the sofa. Yonghoon froze in fear. “I’ll get the stuff you need. Just take him around the building a couple of times. He might be so tired by the time you’re done, he’ll nap while I record.”

Bbo-bbo whimpered again and nuzzled his nose into Yonghoon’s gut. Giwook returned to the sofa with a light blue harness and matching leash, and a little bone-shaped contraption with a clip on the back of it. He handed it over to Yonghoon while he dressed the puppy in the harness. “Clip it to your waist,” he instructed. “As I said, I don’t think you’ll have to clean up after him at all, but it’s better to be safe. If he poops, just stick your hand inside a bag, pick up the poopy, and turn the bag inside-out around it. Throw it in an outdoor trash can so the company building doesn’t smell like Bbo-bbo poo.”

“That’s so gross, Giwook-ah,” Yonghoon complained as he stood up and clipped the dispenser to his belt. “You’re so casual about it.”

“It’s just poop,” Giwook said with a shrug. “I’m a puppy dad. It’s nothing.” He clipped the leash to the harness. “Ready to go walk with Uncle Yonghoon?” he asked the pup in an excited tone. Bbo-bbo perked up and walked in a couple small circles on the floor, wagging his tail. Giwook pushed the leash into Yonghoon’s hand. “If he tries to pull you too much, just stop in your tracks and refuse to budge until he behaves. We’re teaching him to be a good boy on walks.” Yonghoon threaded his hand through the loop and gripped the leash like he’d seen Giwook do countless times. “Take good care of my baby, okay, hyung?”

Yonghoon led Bbo-bbo out of the studio. His little claws made faint clicking sounds on the hard floor of the hallway. They turned the corner and stepped into the elevator, riding it up from the basement to the ground level, and then Yonghoon let Bbo-bbo lead him out the main door and onto the sidewalk. He wasn’t sure how he’d managed to get himself roped into puppysitting, but as long as Bbo-bbo was easygoing, he figured it wouldn’t be too difficult to walk him around the building two or three times. He did have to hold Bbo-bbo back so the puppy couldn’t jump up on Moon Byulyi when they ran into his sunbae on their second circuit around the building. She crouched and gave him a light scratch behind the ear before passing by, waving at Yonghoon as she did. She disappeared indoors. He guessed Mamamoo must have been practicing that day.

The walk went smoothly until the end of their third lap, when Bbo-bbo caught sight of ONEUS on their way in for practice. He started pulling hard on the leash, trying to charge the boygroup. Hwanwoong was no help at all, crouching down and slapping his legs as he squealed, “Puppy, puppy, puppy!” Bbo-bbo barked in response, still fighting to get close to the boys. Hwanwoong stood up straight again and skipped towards them, plopping down on his butt on the ground when he was within Bbo-bbo’s reach. The pup climbed into his lap and gently bit at Hwanwoong’s hands while they played.

“You’re driving him nuts, Woong-ah,” Yonghoon complained.

“That’s what puppies are for, pabo,” Hwanwoong shot back. “If you don’t wear him out now, he’ll be all wound up later.” Bbo-bbo’s little teeth dug a bit too deep into Hwanwoong’s hand and he pulled back. “Ah-yah! We don’t bite so hard, Bbo-bbo! Play biting is fine. Real biting is mean. MyeongWook probably would prefer that you be less mouthy anyway. We should get you something tough to chew on soon or you’ll start going for everyone’s shoes and slippers.”

Yonghoon tugged at the leash and Bbo-bbo hopped out of Hwanwoong’s lap. “We have to get back down to the studio,” Yonghoon said. “Harin is probably done recording by now.”

“You guys had that poor puppy in a studio during drum tracks?” Youngjo whined. “Poor baby. Drums are too loud for puppies. Tell Dongmyeong and Giwook to leave him with us next time.”

* * *

Yonghoon pulled Hyungu down in the bed. The guitarist let his head rest on Yonghoon’s chest as the latter lovingly played with his hair. “How was puppysitting?” Hyungu asked, amusement evident in his tone of voice.

“Stressful,” Yonghoon mumbled. “How was playing cues for the rhythm boys?” 

“Not bad.” Hyungu sighed and dug his fingertips into Yonghoon’s hip. “And Jaegu will probably be born the month after we finish promotions for this comeback.”

“Wow,” Yonghoon breathed. “I can’t believe I’m gonna be an uncle… stepdad?”

“Uncle Stepdad, yes,” Hyungu laughed quietly. “Just like Hamlet.”

“Shut up and go to sleep,” Yonghoon said. He squeezed Hyungu’s shoulders. “I’ll wake you when it’s time to get ready for work.”

"Mhmm,” Hyungu hummed as his eyes fluttered shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Lots of puppy content today.


	4. Chapter 3

Their comeback dropped on the Son twins’ 21st birthday. Dongmyeong was thrilled to pieces about it. Dongju feigned offense that the band would dare to take away from his special day. “I only get one birthday a year, you know,” he’d scolded them with a smile on his face.

Hyungu sat backstage at SBS early one morning, patiently letting a pair of stylists fuss over his hair and makeup. That was one part of fatherhood he knew he’d be able to handle: idol life already ensured he rarely had a full night’s sleep. A sprinkle of finishing powder got into his eye and he blinked rapidly. The makeup artist apologized and allowed him to swipe at his eye with his fingers. He did so carefully, wanting to avoid completely ruining the hard work she’d put into his face so far. He still managed to do just enough damage to force the woman to re-do his eye makeup.

The makeup she was doing for him mimicked the style he wore for the promotional photos. Deep mauve-purple smoked out the outer corners of his eyelids and his lower lash line while shimmering nude brightened up the inner corners and made him look like he’d had more than just a few brief hours of sleep. There was a bright highlight on his cheekbones and the tip of his nose, and his lips were colored in a warm nude gloss that seemed to make them more plump. The other members wore similar makeup styles. Harin had made the observation that their current comeback’s makeup made them all look a bit wet, but no one was complaining about it. In fact, Dongmyeong praised the stylists for making them look dewy and moist. He, of course, resembled some sort of fairy with all the sparkling gold tones around his eyes.

Once his makeup was done and his hair was carefully tousled into messy waves, Hyungu was set free. He migrated from the makeup chair to the small sofa in the corner of the dressing room and curled up with his phone. He had a new photo of Jaegu on it, all squished into a little ball, nearly ready to come out and experience the world. He couldn’t save the ultrasound image as his background without the risk of someone seeing it and exposing him, but he could keep it in his camera roll. Harin sat down beside him, squishing him against the sofa’s armrest, and peered over Hyungu’s shoulder. “Oh, he’s getting big,” he whispered. “Next month, right?” Hyungu nodded quietly. Harin wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed. “Good luck with him, Appa.”

Hyungu couldn’t hide his smile. The other members had spent the past few months calling him Appa in private, in a teasing sort of tone. The closer Jaegu’s due date came, the more Hyungu liked the nickname. He supposed it was important for him to like it. It was what Jaegu would call him for the rest of his life, after all. 

It struck him then, that this was his last promo cycle before fatherhood. He’d honestly never expected it to happen so soon. He thought he’d wait to have a baby until after enlistment, after marriage. Obviously, life had other plans.

They had a plan to keep the birth a secret as well. As soon as Hyungu was informed that the birth of his son was imminent, Dongmyeong and Dongju were to spring into action on VLIVE. Dongmyeong was supposed to keep everyone distracted with a Q&A and playing with Bbo-bbo on ONEWE’s channel. Dongju would stream himself doing watercolor art on ONEUS’ channel. While they did that, Seungjin would wisk Hyungu away to the hospital to wait for Jaegu’s arrival in the cold, bright outside world.

The band was called out to film their comeback stage. Hyungu played energetically, even though he still wished they’d let him play guitar live. The vocals were live. Why couldn’t his guitar be live? His amp wasn’t even plugged into an electrical outlet. After finishing their stage, the members changed back into their street clothes and carried their instruments out to the van as fans and fansites snapped photo after photo. When they got home, Hyungu went straight to the bathroom to wipe off his makeup, and then curled up in his bunk and fell asleep. 

* * *

Late at night on February 13, Hyungu was brushing his teeth in the bathroom after a filling dinner with his bandmates when the message reached his phone. It was Seungjin warning him to be ready in ten minutes or less. Hyungu cursed, a bit of foamy toothpaste dripping down his lip and onto his chin. He finished brushing and barged into Dongmyeong and Giwook’s room, one hand shielding his eyes from whatever they may have been up to. “I need you to do a live right now,” he said. “I don’t care which one of you does it. I know it’s a little late at night for Bbo-bbo. Figure something out.”

Dongmyeong leapt off the bed and straightened his clothes. Bbo-bbo perked up and barked. “It’s so late,” he said. “Do you think you really need cover?”

“I’d feel better if I can have you and your brother distract people,” Hyungu said. He firmly clapped his hands down on Dongmyeong’s shoulders. “Please, Dongmyeong-ah. I will repay you. I will give Bbo-bbo a bath. I’ll send you to a nice steakhouse for your Valentine’s Day dinner tomorrow night. I’ll do anything you want.”

“I’ll text my brother,” Dongmyeong said, nodding. “We’ll work something out. Go and wait for your baby.”

Hyungu hugged the keyboardist hard and rushed to the door to slip into a pair of shoes. He dashed out the front door and into Dongju, knocking the taller twin back a couple of steps. “Ouch!” Dongju cried.

“Sorry, Dongju-yah,” Hyungu said. He rubbed his hands up and down Dongju’s arms a couple of times. “Didn’t mean to hit you.”

“It’s fine,” Dongju said, brushing him off. “If Hwanwoong does a live dance lesson with Myeongie and me, do you think that’s enough distraction for you to get to the hospital?”

“Sure!” Hyungu hadn’t realized he was panting until the word came out in an exasperated breath. He hadn’t realized he was sweating until he ran a hand through his hair to push his bangs out of his face. “Do whatever you want. Just keep everyone occupied for at least an hour so I can get myself settled in and hidden.”

Hwanwoong quietly stepped out of ONEUS’ apartment and regarded Hyungu with concern. “Hey, Hyungu,” he said softly. “Take a couple deep breaths, okay? You look ready to pass out. Just calm down. We’ll handle everything here.” Hyungu tried. His first deep breath was short and shaky. “Again,” Hwanwoong commanded. Hyungu obeyed, taking a longer breath this time. “There you go. Good luck. Stay safe. At least if you pass out, you’ll already be at the hospital. Let us know when your little boy arrives.”

“I’ll send it to the group chat,” Hyungu promised. “I’ll send pictures.”

* * *

Dressed in clean plum purple scrubs with a mask pulled down below his chin, Hyungu waited in the hallway outside Amanda’s delivery room. She had begged to have him inside but her doctor was strict. No, the baby’s father would have to wait in the hall. Seungjin sat down beside him on the padded bench, placing a hand on Hyungu’s nervously bouncing knee. He offered a granola bar and a small bottle of apple juice. “I know you may not feel like eating right now,” he said, “but keep your strength up for when he gets here.” Hyungu nodded and took a long drink of juice. “Is it any comfort to you to know it’s not any easier the second time? I’ve been in your shoes twice now. It’s always scary and stressful.”

“What do you do?” Hyungu asked, tearing into the granola bar wrapper. He took a bite. He couldn’t quite pin down the flavor. Was it chocolate chip or apple cinnamon?

“I try to distract myself,” Seungjin said. He leaned his back against the wall and sighed. “Deep, meditative breaths. When Mina was born, I fainted. I did sudoku puzzles while I waited for Minsoo, but I still nearly passed out when they wheeled my wife out to see me with that blue bundle in her arms. Just keep breathing. You can do it. Being a dad is a daunting task, but you’re a responsible man.” 

Hyungu nodded and took another bite of the granola bar. Now it tasted like… sandpaper? Odd. 

Seungjin periodically disappeared over the hours, only to return with treats for the expectant father. Throughout their time spent waiting, he brought Hyungu a cold ham sandwich, three cups of coffee, a small bottle of strawberry milk, a single-serve bag of honey butter potato chips, and a Snickers. Hyungu wasn’t sure he ever actually tasted any of the foods provided to him that night. He was dozing against the wall just after 2 AM on Valentine’s Day when the delivery room doors opened and a nurse emerged, wheeling Amanda out in a wheelchair. She looked exhausted. The baby blue blanket she cradled in her arms wriggled and emitted a faint grunting sound. Hyungu’s breath caught.

“Have a look at him, Kang Hyungu-ssi,” the nurse said with a smile. 

Hyungu stood up and hesitantly stepped forward. Amanda lifted the blanket to show the baby’s tiny face. “Jaegu-yah?” Hyungu whispered. Jaegu squirmed again, eyes shut tightly against the fluorescent lighting. “Hi. My name is Appa. Welcome to the world.” He reached out to gently touch the blanket his baby was wrapped up in. “I hope you like it here. I’ll do everything I can to make sure you have the best life possible. I promise.” He looked at the nurse. “Can I take a photo?”

“He’s your baby,” she said. “Go ahead.”

Seungjin approached, holding out Hyungu’s phone. Hyungu took it and snapped a couple of photos. “Well, now,” Seungjin said, smiling at the baby in the blanket. “If you’re not just the spitting image of your father.”

Hyungu didn’t see it, at least not yet. Jaegu looked like a newborn, and to him, new babies didn’t look like either parent. Although… perhaps the little boy had his mouth and chin.

“Go home and sleep, Hyungu,” Amanda said, snapping him out of his trance. “I’m glad you were here for this. You should come back and hold him after you’ve had some sleep.”

“How did you know I was dying to hold him?” Hyungu asked, smiling.

“Just a hunch.” Amanda smiled back. “I’m worn out. Jaegu is probably exhausted just from the stress of being born. Go home. I’ll see you later.”

* * *

Hyungu sent the photos to the WeUs group chat while he rode in the passenger’s seat of Seungjin’s car. He expected everyone to be asleep by then, but the messages came in a flood.

**Hwanwoong: He’s here!**

_ Dongju: He looks just like you, Hyungu-hyung! _

**Yonghoon: You sure made a cute baby, Hyungu-yah.**

_ Giwook: When can I hold him? _

**Harin: Calm down. He just got here. You’ll have plenty of time to hold our nephew.**

_ Youngjo: Congratulations! _

**Keonhee: Baby! So cute!**

_ Dongmyeong: I love you all, but I was sleeping. _

**Geonhak: He’s so tiny!**

_ Seoho: Welcome to the world, little Jaegu-yah! Uncles love you already! _


	5. Chapter 4

Hyungu gazed down at the baby cradled in his arms. Jaegu finally had his eyes open, taking in his new surroundings, which for the moment included the hospital’s newborn nursery. The longer he looked, the more Hyungu thought he could see some familial resemblance. Jaegu’s eyes were inky in color, sparkling with new life. His little cheeks and nose were reddish. His lips curved into a pout as Hyungu stared at him in silence, then parted to emit a small cry. Hyungu was startled. “What did I do wrong?” he asked.

“You have to do more than just stare at him,” Seungjin said, clapping his hand on the guitarist’s back. “Talk to your son.”

Hyungu adjusted his grip and gently bounced the baby. “Hi, Jaegu-yah,” he cooed. “It’s weird and scary out here, isn’t it? That’s okay.” He cuddled Jaegu into his chest. “Appa’s here.” Jaegu fell silent again, big eyes fixed on Hyungu’s face. “Crying without tears. That’s talent.”

“You know nothing about newborns,” Seungjin scoffed. “That was an attention cry. He wasn’t sad. He wanted your attention.”

“This is wild,” Hyungu breathed. “I  _ made  _ this.”

“You feel any kind of bond with him?”

Hyungu pressed a gentle kiss to the baby’s forehead. “Definitely,” he said. “He’s mine. Aren’t you, Jaegu-yah?” He offered his index finger and Jaegu gripped it tightly in his tiny fist. “You know, I actually did a bunch of research about babies over the past several months. I wanted to be ready for him. He’s here and I’m not sure I’m ready yet.”

The hand on Hyungu’s back gave a few comforting pats. “I don’t know if any of us are ever  _ really  _ ready, Hyungu. You’ll just do your best for him. You can’t do any more than that.”

Hyungu wasn’t listening. He was busy wiggling his finger in his son’s grip, babbling baby talk at him and giving more little kisses. 

* * *

Just days after Jaegu’s birth, Amanda cautiously brought him to the apartment to meet his uncles. She’d had to enter the building through a basement access. 

Dongmyeong was the first uncle Jaegu met when he arrived. “You look just like your dad!” he squealed, lifting the baby out of his carrier. “You’re cuter than he is.” He gently booped Jaegu on the nose. “I’m Uncle Myeongie and I’m your favorite.” He sat down on the sofa and Bbo-bbo was instantly by his side, curious about the new arrival. The puppy sniffed Jaegu and licked his feet. “Ah, this is your cousin, Bbo-bbo. He’s a little bit hairy and he doesn’t speak Korean very well, but I’m sure you two will be best friends.”

“Bbo-bbo is curious about the human puppy,” Giwook joked as he entered the living room. “I have to hold him.”

“You’ll wait your turn,” Dongmyeong informed his husband. “I got out here first. I get to hold Jaegu.”

“Fine.” Giwook scooped Bbo-bbo off the sofa and sat down, hip pressed against Dongmyeong. “He’s got Hyungu-hyung’s eyes.”

“Mhmm.” Dongmyeong nodded, smiling fondly at Jaegu.

Yonghoon emerged and skidded to a stop when he saw Amanda. He awkwardly bowed at the shoulders and she half-smiled. “H-hi, Amanda. Good to see you’re doing well.”

“Yeah,” she breathed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “So, you and Hyungu?”

Yonghoon cleared his throat. “Yeah. Yes. Me… me and Hyungu, that’s right.”

“That’s great!” Amanda giggled. “I’m happy for you. Could I trouble one of you gentlemen for a glass of water?”

“I got it!” Yonghoon exclaimed, gliding into the kitchen to fetch a glass from the cupboard. He filled it with water and handed it to Amanda, gesturing for her to take a seat on the sofa. Giwook and Dongmyeong scooted over, still holding onto the puppy and baby, respectively. Amanda reached over and idly scratched Bbo-bbo under the collar, making the pup twist and push closer to her hand.

“We got married back in August,” Giwook said. “Bbo-bbo was a wedding present from our hyungs.”

“I heard about the wedding,” Amanda said with a nod. She stroked Bbo-bbo’s back. “I wasn’t invited. But I’m glad to see the two of you doing so well together. It’s nice to see you so happy. You guys are so lucky.”

“We are,” Giwook agreed. “Sorry we didn’t invite you. We just didn’t want things to be weird for Hyungu-hyung.”

“I understand.”

“He officiated it! It was supposed to be Yonghoon-hyung’s job, but he cried so hard, he couldn’t speak.” Giwook laughed at the memory. “We honeymooned on Jeju for a week. That was nice.”

“It was romantic,” Dongmyeong added. He looked at Giwook. “I’ll trade you one baby for one puppy.”

“Good trade,” Giwook said. He released his hold on Bbo-bbo and urged the puppy to move over into Dongmyeong’s lap, then carefully took Jaegu. “How do you like being passed around like this, Jaegu-yah?” The baby yawned. “Ah, it’s tiring. I see.”

Hyungu and Harin finally appeared. Harin paused next to the sofa to tap his finger lightly on Jaegu’s nose. Jaegu grunted. Hyungu backhanded the drummer’s bicep. “Don’t antagonize my son,” he scolded. Harin pushed the low table out of the way and sat on the floor. Hyungu buzzed around the kitchen, searching for a snack. He settled on a Choco Pie and took a seat next to Harin. “ONEUS will be here any minute,” he said. “What do you think of your nephew?”

“He’s wiggly,” Giwook said.

“Well, he doesn’t exactly have much in the way of motor skills just yet.” Hyungu smiled. “He’ll squeeze the life out of your finger if you let him.”

The door of the apartment opened and Dongju led his members inside. “We’re letting ourselves in,” he announced. “That’s fine, right?”

“It’s rude, actually,” Dongmyeong said, sticking his tongue out at his twin. Dongju retaliated with his middle finger. “Wow. I’m telling Eomma.”

Geonhak made his way over in front of Dongmyeong and scooped Bbo-bbo off his lap. “Hyungu-yah,” he said firmly, turning around to address the guitarist. “I don’t want to alarm you, but I don’t think you’re the father.”

“You’re a pabo,” Dongju said as Geonhak stood laughing at his own joke. “You’re really a pabo.”

“You picked him.” Dongmyeong shrugged. 

“I can un-pick him,” Dongju said.

“Yeah, but you won’t.” Geonhak winked at the younger twin and returned Bbo-bbo to his place on Dongmyeong’s lap. 

Jaegu spent the afternoon being passed around from uncle to uncle, getting cuddled and cooed at and fussed over by everyone. Hyungu patiently watched over the others. “You’re like a lion or something,” Keonhee observed, giving Jaegu a couple of gentle bounces. “Like you’re ready to pounce on any one of us if we look at him wrong.”

“You wanna be the first one?” Hyungu threatened. He smirked. Keonhee shook his head. “I’m just waiting my turn, Keonhee.”

“Ah.” Keonhee nodded sagely. “Well, you made an awfully cute little boy. I think you deserve some time with him before he passes out. He’s been yawning pretty hard.” Hyungu reached out his arms and Keonhee relinquished the baby to him. Hyungu pulled his son in close and swiped at a bit of drool with his thumb. He shifted all of Jaegu’s weight onto his left arm, using his right to yank a burp cloth out of the diaper bag and clean Jaegu’s mouth. “Okay, your paternal instincts are no joke.”

“Hmm?” Hyungu mumbled, shifting his gaze to Keonhee.

“You’re such a dad.”

“Makes sense,” Hyungu said with a shrug. “I’m a dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vomits from cuteness*


	6. Chapter 5

ONEWE were back in the studio to work on new music. Youngjo sat with Giwook and Yonghoon, the three of them hashing out lyrics with sporadic input from ONEWE’s other members. Hyungu noodled on his guitar in the corner. It was plugged in, but the amp was turned down so low, he wasn’t sure the others could hear anything he played. That is, until Youngjo blurted, “Do it again!”

“That lick?” Hyungu asked. Youngjo nodded. “It wasn’t special. I’m just fucking around until you guys have the lyrics where you want them.”

“Hey, sometimes fucking around is how you create amazing things,” Youngjo said. “So play it again, Guitar Man.” Hyungu repeated the lick, adding a little flourish at the end. “Okay, don’t get carried away. But don’t you guys think that could work for this? If you skip every other note of that… Hyungu-yah, do me a favor and play that again, starting with that G note, but skip every other note.” Hyungu helpfully did what was asked of him and Youngjo clapped his hands together once. “That! Sing this,” he tapped on the page in Yonghoon’s lap, “to that for the chorus. The phrase fits.”

“It does,” Yonghoon mumbled in agreement. He sang softly at first, getting his bearings on the new chorus, then opened wide and belted the notes. “It even feels good!”

“So I’ll do a kind of singing rap in the first half of the second verse,” Giwook said, circling that verse with his finger, “and you and Geonhak-hyung will tear up the bridge, right?”

“Right,” Youngjo said. “We’ll write our own flow, if you don’t mind.”

“That would be awesome,” Yonghoon said. “I only wish your other members were here to help us write. It’s a collaborative song, after all.”

“Well, if Peanut doesn’t like something, you know he’ll tell you,” Youngjo snickered. “Hwanwoong-ah never is shy when it comes to his preferences. It might be a little harder to get an opinion from Seoho. He doesn’t like to inconvenience anyone. He’ll just complain about it later on. Keonhee will let you know if something doesn’t gel.”

“And Dongju?” Giwook asked.

“He’ll be too busy beating up on his brother to care,” Youngjo joked. 

“You’re probably not wrong!” Dongmyeong chimed.

While they talked amongst themselves, Hyungu checked his phone. He knew he’d received a few messages from Amanda. A month after his birth, it was finally time for Hyungu to take Jaegu overnight for the first time. The plan was to work their way up to alternating weeks as the baby got older. Hyungu was nervous, but Amanda’s messages assured him there was nothing to worry about. Well, except for Jaegu being extra fussy lately. Hyungu tucked his phone away and turned off his amp. “Amanda will be here with Jaegu in a couple of hours,” he said as he unplugged his guitar and set it on its stand. “We have nothing set up at the apartment yet. I feel like I should go do that.”

“I can help!” Harin volunteered. “I’m not really doing anything right now anyway. I can’t turn my drums down so everyone else can still talk, you know? But I can help you figure out that temporary crib.”

“Thanks, hyung.” Hyungu flashed him a genuine smile. “See you guys later!”

“Wait!” Dongmyeong exclaimed. “Take Bbo-bbo home with you!” He thrust the leash into Hyungu’s hand and turned his attention to the puppy. “Go home. We’ll be there later. Try not to get underfoot when hyungs are busy putting things together.”

As they walked home from the studio, Hyungu pulled his coat tightly around his shoulders. It was mid-March, but he was chilled to the bone. “God, I can’t wait for Spring,” he groaned as he shivered, each word coming out in a puff of cloudy breath. Bbo-bbo walked ahead at a quick pace, urging them to get home faster. Giwook had managed to teach the smart little pup to sit down and wait at crosswalks, and the poor thing sat and trembled from the cold as they waited to cross the street.

“Me too,” Harin agreed. “Mostly because of my birthday.” He grinned at the guitarist. “So, did Amanda mention anything we should be watching out for? I mean, besides normal baby stuff. He doesn’t have any kind of allergies or anything?”

“She says he’s been really fussy lately, but fussy babies run in her family.” They rode the elevator up to their floor and Hyungu nearly collided with Keonhee as they disembarked. “Sorry, hyung,” he said with a nod.

“No problem,” Keonhee replied, smiling. “I’m just on my way out for a snack. I rang your bell but no one was home.”

“The others are in the studio,” Hyungu explained. “Harin and I came back to get things set up for Jaegu.”

“Oh, right, the song!” Keonhee blurted. “I forgot about it. That’s what I get for studying all night. I’ll bring you guys some snacks when I get back from the mart. Sounds like you’ll need the energy to look after your baby tonight.”

“Probably,” Hyungu mumbled.

Keonhee’s hand clamped onto Hyungu’s shoulder and gave it a gentle shake. “You know you can call on any one of us if you need a hand with him,” he said. “Seriously. If you knock on the door at 3 AM and say, ‘Keonhee, just hold him for a few minutes so I can have some peace and quiet,’ I’ve got you.”

“You make yourself sound like an expert.”

“I feel you underestimate how much babysitting I’ve done in my life. I have two little sisters. Besides, I like babies. And Jaegu is really cute.” Keonhee sighed. “I just want to wrap him up and cuddle him. He’s so adorable with those big puppy eyes.”

“Yeah? Are you talking about Jaegu or Bbo-bbo?” Hyungu affectionately wrapped an arm around Keonhee’s frame, patting him on the back. “I’m joking. I trust you to look after my kid if the need arises. Thanks.”

Harin and Hyungu continued down the hall to their apartment, Bbo-bbo pulling hard on the leash. He knew his way home. Harin punched in the passcode and opened the door. Hyungu dropped the leash and let Bbo-bbo dash into the apartment, skidding across the floor and leaping onto the sofa so fast, he stumbled and bumped his face against the backrest. “Crazy dog,” Harin laughed as they slipped off their shoes. He detached the leash from Bbo-bbo’s collar and the three of them made their way to the bedroom Harin, Hyungu, and Yonghoon shared.

“Oh, we’re being supervised,” Hyungu commented as Bbo-bbo’s claws clicked against the floor behind them. “A supervisor in tap shoes. I think we need to talk to Youngjo-hyung about clipping Bbo-bbo’s nails again.”

The parts for the crib were in a box that leaned against the wall of the bedroom. If they managed to get it assembled correctly, they could fold it up and stow it someplace inconspicuous when Jaegu wasn’t around. Harin emptied the box onto the floor and took inventory of all the parts, checking against the instruction sheet to make sure they had everything. “Don’t start putting anything together until I read through this a couple of times,” he warned. “If there’s one thing we want to get right, it’s your son’s crib.”

“Right,” Hyungu agreed. Bbo-bbo wandered around, sniffing the parts and pushing them around with his nose. “You’re not helping,” Hyungu told him, picking the puppy up and holding him against his chest. He could take Bbo-bbo into MyeongWook’s room and set him down on their bed. Their smell would comfort the puppy and he’d wind up taking a nap, but Hyungu didn’t know how long that would last, and Bbo-bbo would throw a fit if he closed the door. He so desperately wanted to be with his humans. “Stay out of the way,” he said. Bbo-bbo stared at him. “You hear me? We don’t need a puppy getting underfoot and possibly getting tripped over or hurt.” Bbo-bbo yearned forward and licked Hyungu’s nose. “Thank you for keeping my nose moist for me. That’s very important.” He set Bbo-bbo down and the pup went right back to inspecting the parts strewn across the floor.

“He’ll be fine,” Harin said with a dismissive wave. “I think I get this. Should we start?” He knelt on the floor and started unwrapping the carefully packaged parts. “If we both work on it, we can get it done in half the time. And then it’ll definitely be ready when Jaegu gets here.”

* * *

They were nearly finished with the assembly when Hyungu’s phone chimed with a message from Seungjin. He had become something of a personal bodyguard for Amanda and Jaegu. “I’m going to open the door,” Hyungu said, pocketing his phone again. “Seungjin just got Amanda and Jaegu through the basement access. They’ll be up here any moment.”

“I can finish up here,” Harin assured him. “Go on, Appa.”

Bbo-bbo wasn’t sure whether he wanted to follow Hyungu or keep nosing around Harin. He shifted back and forth through the doorway a couple of times before finally choosing Hyungu and dashing down the hall. “You be good,” Hyungu warned him. Bbo-bbo barked softly. “No barking. I said be good. Do not make Jaegu cry.” He stood up straight and positioned himself near the door. “Why am I reasoning with a puppy anyway?”

Hyungu opened the door as soon as he heard footsteps outside. “Were you waiting for me?” Keonhee asked with a laugh, standing in the doorway with a bag from the mart down the block. “I’m only kidding. Here are your snacks. I already stopped by our apartment to sort everything out.” He handed the bag to Hyungu. “The people you actually want to see are just down the hallway.” 

Keonhee pointed down the hall and Hyungu stretched his upper half out the door to look. Amanda stood there with a diaper bag and a baby carrier. “Keonhee thought it would be fun to tease you,” she explained as she drew near. “He told me to wait down the hall." Hyungu led Amanda and Keonhee inside, setting the bag of snacks on the kitchen counter. “Jaegu was last fed about an hour ago. He slept through the whole ride here.” She placed the carrier on the sofa and set the diaper bag on the floor. She started working at the straps in the carrier, lifting Jaegu out. He woke up and whined softly. “There are a few bottles of milk in here that you’ll need to get in the fridge immediately.”

“I’ll hold him,” Keonhee blurted, stretching his arms out. “I mean, sounds like you guys have stuff to put away. I can hold Jaegu-yah.” Amanda nodded and Keonhee carefully took the baby in his arms. Jaegu gurgled as Keonhee cooed and gently bounced him. 

“Anyway,” Amanda continued, pulling three glass baby bottles out of the bag and handing them to Hyungu, “if he finishes all of these and he’s still hungry, I packed formula. It’s not his favorite, but he’ll take it. He’s been a grumpy little fussypants for a few days. Yes, I took him to see the doctor. There is nothing wrong with him except a little diaper rash. Everything should be fine for the night. I’ll pick him up tomorrow afternoon. Say, 2 PM?”

Keonhee started humming 2PM’s  _ My House  _ as soon as Amanda said it, dancing a little in place. Hyungu rolled his eyes. “That should be fine,” he said.

“Great!” Amanda stepped up next to Keonhee and tickled Jaegu’s chin, telling him she would be back before he knew she was gone. 

And then she was gone. Hyungu closed the door as she left. Keonhee sat down on the sofa and cradled Jaegu in his lap. Bbo-bbo was right beside him, sitting at attention and keeping a close eye on the baby. Hyungu turned around to the sound of Keonhee cooing, “You’re getting so big!” He started making his way back to the hallway to check on Harin’s progress on the crib. “Tell Appa you’re so big! Tell him! Say, ‘Appa, I’m so big, I’ll be in college soon!’ Tell him, Jaegu-yah!” Jaegu gurgled again and smiled.

“I’ll be right back,” Hyungu said.

“Take your time,” Keonhee replied. “We’re fine here, aren’t we, Jaegu-yah?” Jaegu cooed and stuck his fingers in his mouth. “Ooh, yummy fingers!”

“If you’re wondering about the crib, it’s finished,” Harin said as Hyungu reached the doorway. “And it’s sturdy. I checked. Where’s Jaegu?”

“On the sofa with Keonhee and Bbo-bbo,” Hyungu said. He gave the crib a once-over, checking that everything was tight. “Crazy how protective that puppy is.”

“Just wait until Jaegu’s old enough that they can play together.” Harin laughed and wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead. “Won’t that be fun to watch?”

“Yeah. I’m glad Jaegu gets to grow up with a dog and a bunch of uncles.”

* * *

During dinner, Hyungu sat on the floor keeping Jaegu in the carrier next to him. He held Jaegu’s bottle of warm milk with his left hand while feeding himself with the right. “That’s impressive,” Yonghoon commented, lovingly adding a few thick pieces of meat to Hyungu’s bowl. “Jaegu will make you a master multitasker.”

“For sure,” Hyungu agreed. 

Giwook fed Bbo-bbo from the table, the brindle puppy smacking his lips after each bite of meat. He still insisted on staying close to Jaegu. Hyungu took a break from eating to burp his baby. “Yuck,” Dongmyeong whispered, cringing as Jaegu spit up on the cloth Hyungu had draped over his shoulder. “I’d love to have a baby someday, but I don’t think I could deal with all the bodily fluids.”

“When it’s yours, you get over it,” Hyungu said with a shrug. He laid Jaegu down in the carrier again and wiped his mouth with the cloth.

* * *

Hyungu felt terrible. It was after midnight. His bandmates were trying to rest. He carried his screaming child into the living room, trying to keep things as quiet for them as possible as he shushed Jaegu and rocked from side to side. Bbo-bbo had followed him down the hall and was standing at Hyungu’s feet, staring intently up at the crying bundle in his arms. Hyungu sat on the sofa feeling tired and heavy. He was almost tempted to cross the hall and wake Keonhee. After all, the singer had offered his services as a baby soother.

Yonghoon emerged, rubbing his eyes. “You don’t have to do this by yourself,” he whispered as he took the seat next to Hyungu.

“You’re right,” Hyungu said. “Bbo-bbo’s here too.”

“No, I mean, I’ve got you.” A comforting arm snaked around Hyungu’s shoulders and squeezed. “Check his diaper?”

“He’s clean.”

“Is he hungry?”

“Won’t take a bottle.”

Yonghoon put his head down on Hyungu’s shoulder and reached over, offering his finger for Jaegu to suckle. “That feels weird,” he commented. “Just the whole, no teeth, soft tongue, sucking on my finger thing. But he’s quiet for now.”

“If you can soothe him until he falls back asleep, I owe you dinner,” Hyungu said. Yonghoon kissed his cheek. Bbo-bbo sat at attention near Jaegu again. He probably would until they got the baby back in his crib.

“I think you owe me dinner anyway,” Yonghoon teased. “I’m your boyfriend.”

Hyungu felt his cheeks flush as he turned to peck Yonghoon’s lips. “Maybe tomorrow night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Bbo-bbo's obsession with Jaegu.


	7. Chapter 6

Panting, Hyungu rolled onto his back. He wiped the sweat from his upper lip. Yonghoon still had his face buried in his pillow, whimpering Hyungu’s name. “God, would it kill you to stay for a moment after you finish?” the older man asked, turning his head to face Hyungu. His cheeks were beet red. He grinned. “I love you.”

Hyungu returned the smile. “I love you too.” He sighed. “So, tomorrow… Are we driving or are we taking the bus to Ulsan? Because if Jaegu is fussy, it’s easier to deal with him in a car by ourselves than on a bus with a bunch of people.”

“I know,” Yonghoon said. “I’m willing to drive if that’s what you want to do. It is a long trip. If we can take a break halfway through so I can get out and stretch-”

“Of course we can take breaks along the way,” Hyungu interrupted. “You act like I’m going to tell you not to get out and pee if you need to. We’ll have to stop to take care of Jaegu along the way too. I can’t exactly climb into the backseat of a moving car to change a diaper.”

“Is this something we’re going to do the night before Jaegu gets here  _ every  _ time you take him?” Yonghoon asked, finally rising from the bed. He was still semi-hard. Hyungu watched him reach his arms high, stretching. “Because I’m fine with that. I mean, obviously you’re welcome to destroy me like that whenever you want. But it’s kind of nice to know when to expect it. Are you showering with me?”

“Yeah. But I just worked a lot harder than you did. Let me lie here for a while.”

“You think  _ you  _ did all the work?” Yonghoon scoffed. “I held myself up. Most of the time. Until my arms gave out. You’re really good.”

Hyungu couldn’t help smiling. His skill hadn’t come without practice. Luckily, Yonghoon was happy to let him practice all he wanted.

* * *

“Tell your uncles and cousin to have a nice trip!” Dongmyeong cooed, cradling Bbo-bbo, who had grown quite a bit bigger. He held the puppy’s paw and moved it like Bbo-bbo was waving as Yonghoon loaded the car. “Drive safely, you guys.”

Jaegu was old enough to hold himself upright. Hyungu had him tied to his chest in a sling that wrapped over and around him in a pattern he was sure was less complicated than it felt. The sling was a gift from Hyungu’s parents. The baby boy sleepily rubbed his eyes. “Jaegu-yah,” Giwook said, approaching and tickling Jaegu’s neck. “You’d better sleep on the way. It’s a long way to Ulsan.”

“About four hours,” Yonghoon called from the car. “I think I’ve got the car seat figured out.”

“Can you know instead?” Hyungu asked. He turned around to face Yonghoon. “I don’t know how safe I feel putting my son in something you  _ think  _ you’ve figured out.” Yonghoon sighed and ducked back into the backseat to check Jaegu’s seat again. “Did that make me a bad boyfriend?” Hyungu asked, turning back to face the others again.

“Maybe,” Harin said. “But it makes you a good appa. I’d go help him, but my hands are filthy from making sure everything was in order under the hood.”

Hyungu nodded, rocking gently from side to side as Jaegu buried his face against his appa’s chest. Hyungu rubbed Jaegu’s back. The poor boy was so tired. Amanda had dropped him off not a half hour before, when Harin was checking the car’s fluids. Hyungu was thankful to have such a knowledgeable friend. Who needs a mechanic when you have a Harin?

Dongmyeong set Bbo-bbo on the ground and moved close to Hyungu, still clutching the mutt’s leash. He leaned in to kiss Jaegu on the head. “Uncles love you, Jaegu-yah,” he cooed. “We’ll see you in a couple of days. You, be a good boy for your step-grandparents.”

“What about me?” Hyungu whined. “Do Jaegu-yah’s uncles love me?”

“Namdongsaengs love you, Hyungu-hyung!” Dongmyeong sang, leaning in with his lips puckered. He made a smooching noise next to Hyungu’s face and the guitarist twisted out of the way.

“Son Dongmyeong, do  _ not  _ kiss me,” he said firmly.

“Hyungs also love you,” Harin threw in. “But you knew that already. You’re going on a road trip with one of us, after all.”

“Wangja!” Yonghoon called as he stood up straight again. He stretched his back and scrunched his face. Hyungu blushed at Yonghoon’s brazen use of the pet name. None of the others had ever heard him call Hyungu ‘prince’ before. “It’s as secure as I can get it. I’ll tighten it up at every rest stop along the way. I promise.”

Hyungu crouched down to scratch Bbo-bbo behind the ears, then popped back up and joined Yonghoon by the car. He skillfully lifted Jaegu out of the sling on his chest, eliciting a whine of protest from the baby, who had made himself comfortable and was on the edge of sleep, and set him in the rear-facing car seat. He buckled Jaegu in and made sure the straps weren’t too tight.

“Drive safely!” Dongmyeong repeated. Now that Jaegu was out of his sight, Bbo-bbo was barking, and Dongmyeong crouched down to shush him. The puppy behaved the same way every time Jaegu left the apartment without him, whether it was to visit Hyungu’s parents or go home with Amanda. “I know, you’re protective of your less-furry cousin,” Dongmyeong said, petting Bbo-bbo on the back. “Sit.” The pup obeyed, plopping down on the ground instantly. “Now, shush.” That one was easier said than done. When Yonghoon started the car, the engine echoing through the parking ramp, Bbo-bbo stood back up and stepped around from side to side, trying to bark louder than the car. “Bbo-bbo!” Dongmyeong picked him up. “Stop barking in my face or no treats for you.”

Hyungu stifled his laughter as he watched the younger man from the front passenger’s seat.

It took some time to navigate out of Seoul and onto the smooth, open road. Hyungu kept glancing back behind Yonghoon. He couldn’t see Jaegu very well, but thought he must be asleep. His son was quiet, only occasionally grunting or cooing at nothing.

An hour into the trip, Yonghoon pulled up to a rest stop. “I’m getting out to stretch and get some coffee,” he announced, shutting off the engine. “Do you want coffee?”

Hyungu nodded, unbuckling his seatbelt. “I’ll check Jaegu,” he said as he opened the car door. “If you can get me something iced, with a lot of chocolate and four shots of espresso, that would be perfect.” Hyungu looped his mask around his ears and pulled the bill of his cap low on his forehead, praying he wouldn’t be recognized as he popped up from his seat. 

Getting into the back, next to Jaegu, Hyungu felt a warmth spread throughout his chest. He reached over to tickle the baby’s chubby cheek, and Jaegu squirmed and smiled, little pink gums shining in the early sunlight. “Are you having a nice rest?” Hyungu asked, unfastening Jaegu’s restraints and pulling him into his lap. He checked Jaegu’s diaper. It was wet, and he changed it right there in his lap in the back of the car. Yonghoon returned just in time for Hyungu to thrust the soiled diaper at him. “Throw this away, please,” he said.

“Why me?” Yonghoon asked. 

“Because I have an infant in my lap."

“Let’s trade,” Yonghoon suggested. He stuck their coffees in the cupholders between the two front seats. “I’ll look after Jaegu. You can throw the diaper away and stretch your legs.”

Hyungu exhaled. “Fine,” he said, letting Yonghoon take Jaegu out of his lap. He got up and stretched, feeling his spine pop in a few places. He walked to the trash can, wishing he didn’t have to use disposable diapers. He liked his cloth ones better, but there was no way to keep those clean on a road trip to Ulsan.

He returned to find Yonghoon making Jaegu giggle in the backseat. Jaegu sat up in Yonghoon’s lap, facing him, while Yonghoon babbled nonsense and gently rubbed their noses together. Hyungu smiled behind his half mask. “Are we ready to go?” he asked, standing next to the open car door.

“A few more minutes,” Yonghoon said. “I want to make sure Jaegu gets enough attention.”

Hyungu didn’t dare to do it in public, but part of him desperately wanted to pull his mask down and kiss Yonghoon.

* * *

The first thing Yonghoon’s mother did when she saw him was cup his face and stare up at him adoringly. Their faces were near mirror images. Hyungu remembered the first time he met Yonghoon’s mother, and the shock he felt when he saw her face. There was just so much of her in her son. And now, his own baby’s facial expressions were an echo of his and it all made more sense. He slipped his shoes off at the door and drew closer to her and Yonghoon.

Yonghoon’s mom bent slightly at the waist, peering at Jaegu, who was now firmly attached to Hyungu’s chest again. “Oh, don’t you look exactly like your appa!” she exclaimed, reaching out to stroke Jaegu’s cheek. She looked up at Hyungu, smiling a smile that perfectly matched her son’s. “Does he behave for you?”

“For the most part,” Hyungu said with a nod. “He doesn’t always sleep through the night. I apologize in advance if he wakes you up while we’re here.”

“That’s fine,” she purred. “His stepfather was the same way as a baby. Yonghoon-ah was hard to put down for a nap sometimes. He just wanted to be held and snuggled.”

“He hasn’t changed a bit, Eomoni,” Hyungu joked. 

“May I hold this little one?” She held her hands out, ready to receive Jaegu into them. Hyungu agreed and untangled Jaegu from the twisting sling, passing him to Yonghoon’s mom. She held him close, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. “What a big boy you are, holding your head up all by yourself! Does he sit up on his own?”

“He can keep himself upright,” Hyungu said. “And he’s started to roll too. It won’t be long now before we have a crawler on our hands.”

“And before you know it, he’ll be up and running,” she said, nodding sagely. “Won’t you, Jaegu-yah? You’ll keep your appa on his toes.” She kissed Jaegu’s cheek. “Yes, you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to the end of this series. I knew it wouldn't be terribly long. That's mostly because I'm not much of a baby person, so there's only so much I can really write about them. Thank you for sticking around while I did other stuff and pretended this story didn't exist for a while. I blame college.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> I always reply if you talk to me, so don't be shy.  
> \- Rose


End file.
